Klaidpeda and her big brothers
by briana.schmidt1
Summary: Wrote this because of a quiz. The Baltic trio go walking one day, and stumble on Klaipeda, their adorable, sweet, darling baby sister. My pairings are my own, except for the Klaipeda/Romano pairing. That's the result of the quiz too. But the pairings aren't the focus of this story, which surprised me too. rated T for romano's mouth (may update the rating for later chapters)


_**Ok so this is a fanfiction based on a Hetalia quiz I took, that said that I was Klaipeda in the northern part of Lithuania on the Baltic sea. So...any and all relations between me and the other hetalians are not even my original idea, I'll try to post the link to the quiz at the bottom. ...**_

* * *

One long day, the Baltic trio had talked a walk, partly to enjoy the crisp Baltic Sea air, but also to get out of the house and away from the scary mr. Russia. Especially since today was the day his sister's were visiting him, and as the nervously trembling trio had found...shit quickly rolled downhill, and he took it out on them.

Latvia, being the youngest ran on ahead, not quite forgetting his froubles, but not letting them bother him either on this gorgeous day without even a threat of mr. Russia pushing down on his head, squashing his already short frame into that of a thirteen year old.

Estonia and Lithuania walked stately behind, when all three heard the cry of a small child. Pausing, they searched for the young who was causing the heartbreaking sound. Peering behind a bush, it was Lithuania who found the small child. "Lativa, Estonia, I have found her!"

The girl stopped crying when she heard him speak, with tears in her eyes, she looked on at the three men who had found her. They stared back at her.

"At reast I don't tink I can" she replied with a childish lisp. All three instantly fell in love with the small dear.

"Are you lost?" Latvia asked her next, she looked at him with her sea blue-green eyes. Another shake of her head.

"But I don't have a mommy. I tink I have some bruders...but I don't know where tey are..." the little girl replied sadly. Seeing that she was about to start crying again, Estonia quickly told her that the three of them would be her brothers.

The girl's face lit up, while Latvia and Lithuania's both looked like Estonia had turned all of his computers into an electric chair and offered them a seat.

"What? Did you not wish for a little sister yourself earlier today latvia? And Lithuania, if she has no mother, then she may be one of us, I have thought this all through." The nerd explained to them.

'Of course he did' the other two thought. Recovering first Lithuania realized something.

"Do you have a name little girl?" A third shake of the head. "Well, why don't we call you..."

"Klaipeda!" Latvia interrupted. "What? I've always liked that named for a girl, and it's the closest place to here" he said defensively when met with bland stares. The newly named Klaipeda grinned and wobbled over to her new brothers.

"Nice to meet chu bruders...im klapeda..." and all three fell in love with their baby sister all over again. It was agreed then and there to never let scary Mr. Russia even get a whiff of her existence, because they were afraid of what the mysterious brute would do to them and her if he ever found out.

* * *

"Big brother?" The girl questioned, her body not growing much, but the childish lisp being lost more and more over time. "Why do you and big brother's Estonia and Latvia leave all the time? Where do you go? Why can't I go? Why do you only let me out to go to Estonia's house? Why can't I go play outside like normal kids? Can't we go back to America 's house? He was loud, but I could go outside. Why?"

Lithuania had frozen and stood still in terror at the fantasy he had of letting his dear little sister go outside, only to have it turn into a nightmare at the thought of Mr. Russia finding out and taking her away from him forever. "No!" He yelled suddenly, horrifying the girl who took a step back, staring at her older brother in shock and terror. Seeing this, Lithuania calmed down enough tof gather the child into his arms and hum his favorite lullaby. After he finished, he spoke softly to his sister. "The reason for this is because I do not want scary persons coming to take you away from me." This is a phrase Klaipeda would hear over and over again, and if she asked who would take her, Lithuania would only say a bad person. The response would vary, but ultimately was the same, no matter which brother she asked.

Until she finally made up her mind to sneak out anyways. She wasn't a bad girl, and she didn't want to hurt her brothers by disobeying them, but she had to feel the sun on her skin, th e grass under her feet, the stream rolling by had to be heard up close. The flowers smelled before they were picked. Surely nothing bad would happen if she were to stay close by the house.

Having made up her mind to go, Klaipeda waited until her big brother was busy with his work, she was so proud of him for being hard workin and diligent in his work. But today, Klaipeda was glad her brother had to work for another reason. He would be in his office all day from dawn to dawn the next day. When Lithuania walked into his study, Klaipeda slipped out the front door.

The sights, sounds, and smells were even greater than her limited imagination could have prepared her for. Oh how she longed to come back out tomorrow with her drawing pad and some pencils and pens. But first, she laid down to feel the warm grass underneath her, the equally warm sun coming down on her. The stream bubbling merrily nearby, oh how she longed to be given more than a few short hours to enjoy this beautiful splendor, the magnificent symphony of nature at work.

All too soon, the sun had shifted low onto the horizon, signaling the start of the evening meal, and if she didn't bring her brother their dinner up before nightfall, his rumbling stomach would alert him to the fact that she missed their time together on his work day, he would come looking for her, and she didn't want to worry him, other than the whole inside all the time thing, Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia were great big brothers

Getting up and rushing back inside, the girl failed to notice menacing purple eyes watching her from under platinum blonde hairs.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkol"

* * *

 _ **Hooray! It seems to be a hit! Ok, so here's the link, I'm going to see if I can't get a different family this time, maybe I'll turn it into a series! As promised, the link to the quiz!**_

 _ **quiz/6360034/What-family-do-you-fit-in-to-and-a-sister-Hetalia**_

 _ **Hasta la pasta**_


End file.
